You have worked hard
by potato95
Summary: Ia tahu ia sudah bekerja keras namun hanya saja kata itu tak pernah terucap dari orang lain. Mungkin karena dia menutup telinganya atau mungkin karena dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk dapat mendengar bisikan jika ia sudah bekerja keras. [We love you, Kim Jonghyun. You really have worked hard]


**You've worked hard**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I just try to put myself on his shoes and try to make the story based on his letter. However, I could be wrong about the interpretation of his letter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia sudah berkali-kali memberikan kesempatan, kepada orang yang ada disekitarnya, kepada orang-orang yang membencinya, kepada orang-orang yang menyayanginya, kepada dirinya, dan kepada kehidupan. Bukan sekali dua kali dia memikirkan untuk menghabiskan puluhan pilihan bernama kesempatan yang ia simpan erat didalam hatinya. Seperti yang semua orang tahu, dia adalah seorang pemuda yang mempunyai kepribadian yang baik, patrian senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya, kalimat penuh kata semangat selalu ia ucapkan kepada orang yang dating padanya entah itu untuk sebuah kenyamanan ataupun hanya bertukar cerita saja.

Semakin lama pilihan bernama kesempatan itu semakan menipis, seolah ia merobek tiap lembarnya setiap hari. Terkadang ia dapat melihat serakan lembaran bertuliskan kesempatan yang tersebar begitu saja didekatnya. Ia hanya bisa menatapnya hampa, tersenyum tipis karena terkadang ia sangat ingin mengambilnya dan menyatukan lembaran itu kembali namun tak jarang untuknya keinginan untuk mengumpulkan paksa serakan itu dan membuangnya jauh darinya. Karena seberapa seringpun ia memberikan kesempatan tak pernah ada yang benar-benar berubah.

Semuanya masih sama, kesedihan itu masih disana, bahkan semakin lama semakin menutupi hatinya. Mengoyak semua kesempatan yang berusaha ia berikan kepada dirnya dan kehidupan yang ia miliki. Terlalu banyak kesempatan yang ia habiskan untuk dirinya, berharap untuk setiapnya dapat membuat ia mengenyahkan kesedihan yang selalu menetap dihatinya, berharap ia dapat memiliki hidup yang baru yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Namun apa mau dikata terkadang kenyataan yang ada tidak selalu sebaik apa yang diinginkan.

Bagaimana….

Bagaimana seandainya lembaran kesempatan yang menipis itu habis? Apakah ia akan semakin terperangkap semakin dalam dalam kesedihan yang selalu ada ataukah sebaliknya? Apakah kenyamananlah yang ia temui saat ia sudah benar-benar menyerah dengan kesempatan yang ada? Apa ia berhenti saja? Dan menyimpan kesempatan itu hingga tak lagi menjadi serakan tak berguna yang membuatnya semakin menyedihkan.

Bukankah aku sudah bekerja keras selama ini? Menjaga diriku agar tetap disini? Bertarung dengan sesuatu yang bahkan sudah ada bersama denganku semenjak lama? Tersenyum untukmu sekalipun ada kesedihan yang merangkulku erat? Dan karena kerja keras itulah ia masih disini meniti hari sekalipun rasanya semakin lama semakin memberatkan. Terkadang ada jeritan yang terlalu jelas terdengar ditelinganya meneriakkan untuk segera membuang kesempatan yang sia-sia itu, dia sudah melakukannya dengan baik dan sudah saatnya untuk berhenti. Bukan sekali dua kali kata menyerah terbesit didalam benaknya. Hanya saja terkadang untuk sekedar menyerah saja adalah hal yang berat. Dan kau tahu hal itulah yang membuatnya menghirup udara hingga saat itu.

Sesekali ia berfikir apa mungkin ia sudah bekerja terlalu keras dalam hidupnya? Hingga membuat segala sesuatu yang seharusnya membuatnya bahagia, kini berbalik dan menyakitinya. Ia tak lagi merasa hangat atas segala sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Apa ia adalah seorang actor yang sangat baik hingga tak ada yang menyadari patrian senyum miliknya juga mengandung luka yang tak jua sembuh dengan berjalannya waktu? Ataukah ia tak menunjukkan cukup banyak kesedihan yang ia miliki kepada semua orang sehingga mereka tak menyadarinya? Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis, bagaimana mungkin ia dengan jelas menunjukkan hal itu karena bisa saja mereka tak mengartikannya dengan baik ataupun hal itu bisa saja memberatkan. Baginya, ia sudah cukup menunjukkan walupun samar. Bukankah sudah ia katakana berkali-kali jika ia sudah memberikan puluhan kesempatan untuk semuanya?

Ataukah karena ia tak pernah mengambilkan kesempatan yang ia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri? Kenapa? Karena menurutnya kesalahan atas semuanya terletak pada dirinya. Karena seberapa banyak kesempatan yang ia julurkan, takkan bersambut karena ia menolaknya. Ia berkata jika dunia dan dirinya tak pernah bisa benar-benar berteman.

Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang terjadi ia bahagia menghabiskan waktu dan membentuk memori bersama denganmu. Melihatmu tersenyum adalah salah satu yang membuatnya memberikan kesempatan-kesempatan lain dalam hidupnya, sekalipun pada akhirnya kesempatan itu habis. Mungkin baginya ia hanya lelah dan membutuhkan istrihat. Dan mungkin ia hanya bekerja terlalu keras untuk semuanya.

Ia tahu ia sudah bekerja keras namun hanya saja kata itu tak pernah terucap dari orang lain. Mungkin karena dia menutup telinganya atau mungkin karena dia hanya terlalu lelah untuk dapat mendengar bisikan jika ia sudah bekerja keras.

Dia pernah mengecap kebahagian denganmu, hal itulah yang seharusnya diingat untuk semua yang ia cintai. Ia bukannya pergi untuk meninggalkan luka, ia hanya ingin mencari kenyamanan yang sempat menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mungkin sekarang ia sudah memilikinya sekalipun itu meninggalkan luka untukmu. Dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu, bukankah wajar jika ia juga ingin kenyamanan dan berdamai dnegan dirinya sendiri dan dunia?

Pilihannya mungkin bukan yang terbaik namun dia sudah bekerja keras dalam hidupnya. Sudah saatnya kita untuk melepasnya dengan senyuman dan bertutur terimakasih atas memori dan semangat yang selama ini ia coba berikan. Ia mungkin tak lagi menghirup udara yang sama namun ingatlah ia selalu ada, tepat dihatimu.

.

.

.

 _You have worked hard_

.

Rest in Peace, Kim Jonghyun. We will always love you

.

.

.

Terkadang ada sesuatu yang tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana seseorang menjalani kehidupannya. Seberapa miripnya cerita yang kita miliki dengannya, sekalipun beban yang kita miliki seolah sama, namun selalu ada perbedaan. Kita juga tak bisa melihat dengan pasti bagaimana seseorang dan apa yang terjadi dengan hidupnya. Sekalipun selalu ada patrian senyum diwajahnya, mungkin juga ada gurat derita yang tidak terlalu jelas. Dan karena itu kita tidak seharusnya memberikan seseorang sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka merasakan sedikit saja luka, bisa saja itu menjadi alasannya untuk membuang kesempatan yang ada. Dan seharusnya kita bisa memberikan sedikit saja semangat apada semua orang karena bisa saja hal itu yang membuat mereka untuk memberikan satu lagi kesempatan dalam hidup mereka.


End file.
